Dizzy a BraGoten flick: part 1 of 3
by Sonance
Summary: Goten suddenly realizes his attraction to Bra. He knows that she’s had an acute crush on him for quite some time, so the self-proclaimed ‘ladies man’ decides to make his move. But, as luck would have it, Bra takes to resisting him every step of the


**Title:** Dizzy – a Bra/Goten flick: Part One of Three

**Author:** Ayame

**Disclaimer:** The characters of DragonBall/Z/GT are strictly the sole property and creation of Akira Toriyama… man, I get tired of saying that. ;p The song used to fuel this particular fanfic is called _Dizzy_ and is composed by 98˚. 

**Rating:** R, for future situation; mature audiences, please.

**Summary:** A mini-series of my making, this stars Bra and Goten as the main characters. Meant to be a flick on how the couple gets together (not in relation to the tv show, mind you, but just what I think is cute).

                In this first installment, Goten suddenly realizes his attraction to Bra. He knows that she's had an acute crush on him for quite some time, so the self-proclaimed 'ladies man' decides to make his move. But, as luck would have it, Bra takes to resisting him every step of the way. Why, you ask? Well, there's a little problem that Goten has… namely, a girlfriend. 
    
    Dizzy
    
    _I wanna know who you are_
    
    _No more admiring you from afar_
    
    _You walk by and I get weak in the knees_
    
    _I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy_

Goten leaned against the wall next to the mini bar that hosted as yet another serving area in the establishment's elaborate set up. Music blared from the loud speakers surrounding the DJ's stand. The lighting was dim and many couples were freaking to the fast-paced beat. Multi-colored lights flashed and spasmed against the walls and atop the surfaces throughout the room, confusing the senses. Thick tendrils of smoke slowly wafted into the air, taking the place of any oxygen that might have been left, due to the smokers who weren't courteous enough to go outside. There were many people gathered around the bar, and many more gathered in small groups around the tables placed along the walls indulging in Dende only knew what. 

 "Wow! So this is what a Rave is like!" Pan's voice cut through the pounding music, bright but still somewhat nonchalant. Goten straightened, upon hearing the chipper tone, his attention immediately drawn to his young niece, and her placement within the walls of this establishment. A disbelieving crease forming across his brow, he stared at her.

"Pan! What do you think you're doing here? How the hell did you get _in_?" Pan looked at him innocently with large brown eyes, but a whimsical smile formed lightly over her lips. Her orange bandana sat firmly atop her long black hair. She was wearing tight, black leather pants, a lacy top that Goten was sure was closer to being called lingerie than an actual blouse, and black calf-high boots.

"I'm here to party, duh." She grinned at her uncle, fishing out her ID and flashing it at him. "Pretty nice, huh?" Turning the card over, she examined it. "Says here I'm eighteen. Nifty, I think. 'Course, it's not like it's a complete lie. I'm only a year away." Goten reached for the ID, questioning how she got it, but she snatched it away and danced out of his reach. Pocketing the card, she raised a hand and wagging her forefinger at him. "Bra and Trunks made it for me, aaand… they brought me." Despite his surprise and slight dismay to find that his niece was here, even though he knew she was old enough to be here as well as take care of herself in situations nil, he couldn't help worry about her. And, despite the fact that she was here, and his usually worrying state should have been taking effect, he found that he was energized at the prospect that his best friend and Pan's best friend were both here as well. Finding himself looking through the crowds, he glanced down at Pan, pushing away from the wall only slightly.

"Where…?" His voice trailed off, but he didn't need to finish it. His niece knew what the rest of the question was going to be. Pan shrugged, knowing that his interest in Trunks's and Bra's presence here would be far more appealing than hers, and thus keep him from acting as a second parent. Grinning, she teased him.

"Hey, don't look so surprised. We all know what type of person you are by coming here." Goten only frowned.

"Hey! It was not my idea to come here. It was Paris's." Pan pursed her lips.

"Reeeeeaaaaally. Well. What other types of things does your sweet innocent Paris think of, Huh, Goten?"

"Stop looking at me like that! It was Paris's idea, not mine!"

"Okay, Uncle. I believe you." With little more than snicker, Pan turned and looked around, humming the tune of the new song blaring from the DJs stereo speaker. With a grin, she spotted a young man with bright green hair leaning over at the bar ordering a drink. Seeming to be alone, apparently, she pointed at him. "Hey, he's kinda cute. I'll go dance with him." Pan started to leave, but Goten grabbed her arm.

"Oh, no you're not. You are not going to go freak with some weirdo at this place. It's disgusting, and I won't allow it." Pan arched a slender brow at Goten's point of reproof before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yuck! You sound like my dad. Alright. I'll go find someone 'decent' to dance with. Though I doubt I'll find someone here. 'Course there's always Trunks, but…" Pan's voice trailed off as she her gaze slipped toward Goten. He raised his eyebrows and gave a curt nod. "Ew! Goten!!! That's so grooosssss! I don't want to dance with Trunks! Argh! Fine, fine…" With a huff, Pan disappeared into the crowd muttering something that couldn't possibly be heard above the music, leaving Goten to stare after her. He shrugged lightly, thinking that at least the notion of dancing with his best friend would take the dance out of her for a little while. Taking in a short breath, he leaned back agains the wall, eyes scanning the crowd again, especially in the direction his niece had drifted off to, in search of any signs of Bra or his best friend. He was greeted by the sound of a woman's voice, however, as he gazed into the crowd.

"Goten! Here. I brought you a drink. A Bacardi." Paris handed him a tall glass filled with liquid that could have been amber, jade, pink, or even clear, but was impossible to tell due to the flashing lights. Looking down at his girlfriend for a moment, he thanked her before letting his gaze settle on the crowd again. He hadn't any need to stare at her. He knew what she was wearing. She'd taken from dressing conservatively to wearing the shortest, most revealing articles of clothing she could find, it seemed. He had like it, at first, of course, being the guy that he was, but now, he just found it a nuisance. But still, he couldn't help but want to be near her. And he took pride in beating the crap out of those who tried to take advantage of her.

"What are you drinking?" He asked her after taking the glass.

"A Screwdriver." Goten cocked his head to the side and looked at Paris for a moment. It seemed that her entire manner had changed.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" he asked. He wasn't sure of how many of those she'd had, since he hadn't been keeping tack, but he didn't want her to get entirely plastered. At the moment, she seemed fine.

"Relax, Goten. I drink these all the time. I've got a bar at my house, you know." With a sigh, Goten let his gaze drift out to the crowd once more, silently deciding that he'd make sure to keep an eye on her nonetheless. Although he really had to wonder what kind of game Paris had started playing, since she was so completely different from the way she was when he'd first met her, he knew that she wasn't as different as she played up to be. And while he had liked her so much more the way she was before, he still adored her now. He wasn't sure if anything could possibly change his mind about they way he felt for her. He wasn't sure now, of course…

Setting his glad down on a nearby table a his girlfriend took a dainty sip from hers, he let his fingers rise to his chin and stroke the underside, trying to decide if this was a good enough song to ask Paris to dance to. As he looked out over the crowd, he found his attention caught by a familiar figure. Bra. Spotting the little sister of his best friend, he watched her for only a moment before doing a double-take as she slipped easily through the crowd, more of her revealed than just her shoulders of a peek of her outfit between the dancing bodies. 

Red satin four-inch pumps fit snugly around her cream colored feet. Her long supple legs were scarcely covered by a black, hip-hugging mini skirt with slits along both thighs. Complimenting her shapely figure was a red, mid-drift bodice that laced up the front and came down in a V-neck, teasing hints of flesh revealed between the ribbons that laced it closed. Her turquoise hair fell loosely around her face in silky looking locks. Goten felt his throat and mouth go dry he watched her move through the crowd. It was as though the heat in the room had gone up a notch or two.

"Goten, are you listening to me?" Paris stared up at him, having taken a place standing in front of him, on hand on her hip, and the other holding onto her glass. Goten looked down t find Paris frowning at him. "You haven't heard a word I've said."

"Sorry Parris." He flashed a smile at her.

"Well, as I was saying…" Goten stopped listening already. He found himself glancing over Paris's head to watch Bra. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he'd never found himself so intent in just watching her… so satisfied on just watching her. Though he'd occasionally seen her dress in this fashion, when going out to a party, or perhaps on a date, he'd never cared to stare after her. He'd never had the need to be near her… to touch her. Perhaps it was the atmosphere, but the way her cream colored legs moved against the fabric of that short skirt made his mouth water. He absently wet his lips with his tongue then cleared his throat. It seemed odd to him when he thought about it, but just couldn't quite figure it. Since when had Bra become so… _sexy?_


End file.
